Confusion totale, ou léger problème mental
by Corinneee
Summary: Entreprenant sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, Ron fera une rencontre qui boulversera sa vie... Il sera confronté à plusieurs obstacles et il devra faire des choix décisifs. Pour le reste... lisez !
1. Une nouvelle année!

_Avant de commencer..._

**Disclamer :** Tout ce qui se trouve dans mon histoire appartient entièrement à **_J.K. Rowling_** (non mais quelle imagination, je n'en reviens toujours pas! PURE GÉNIE!), mis à part quelques exceptions, mais vous verrez tout de suite de quoi il s'agit si vous connaissez bien Harry Potter!

**Note de moi-même : **le titre sera peut-être (sûrement) changé, j'ai un manque d'inspiration :) Je tiens à préciser que, dans mon histoire, Dumbledore est toujours là, et qu'Harry a vaincu Voldemort durant ses vacances, c'est pourquoi lui et ses amis sont de retour à Poudlard. Merci de votre compréhension! Bonne lecture, et... laissez des reviews:)

**Confusion totale,  
ou léger problème mental?**

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle année!**

Le quai 9¾ était bondé. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur, parsemé de quelques nuages, et d'un soleil chaud et aveuglant. Harry, Ron et Hermione attendaient l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, qui les emporterait pour une septième année à Poudlard, leur école de sorcellerie. Voldemort avait été vaincu par Harry cet été, le monde des sorciers était donc beaucoup plus sécuritaire et paisible. Ron regarda autour de lui. Des centaines de sorciers de toutes sortes se bousculaient, tous très pressés. Parmi ceux-ci, Ron reconnut quelques visages familiers ; Parvati Patil, accompagnée de sa soeur Padma, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson, quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle dont Ernie MacMillan et Cho Chang, et, bien entendu, Drago Malefoy, accompagné de ses acolytes Crabbee et Goyle. Ron remarqua aussi une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue au paravent.

- _Mmm… qui c'est? Elle…_

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il entendit Hermione et Harry éclater de rire. Malefoy venait de s'étaler de tout son long par terre, après avoir trébuché sur une valise. Il leur lança un regard noir et poursuivit son chemin. Ron crut alors voir un léger sourire sur le visage de Goyle. Il se retourna pour voir où était passée la petite inconnue, mais ne pu la retrouver dans le désordre qui régnait sur le quai.

Quelques instants plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant le départ du Poudlard Express retentit, et Ron, Harry et Hermione se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans le train. Après avoir dit au revoir à Mme Weasley à travers l'une des fenêtres, ils cherchèrent un compartiment qui était toujours libre. Arrivés au bout du train, ils n'en avaient trouvé aucun. Il ne restait qu'un compartiment, mais une personne l'occupait déjà, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre. Lorsque Harry frappa à la porte, elle sursauta et se retourna. Ron reconnut aussitôt la jeune étrangère qu'il avait remarquée tout à l'heure. Celle-ci planta son regard dans le sien, et Ron fut frappé par ses étranges yeux. Ils étaient grands, d'un mauve doux qui lui donnait un petit air paisible et mélancolique…

- Est-ce qu'on peut partager ton compartiment, lui demanda Harry.  
- Oh, je… je vais vous… vous le laisser…, balbutia-t-elle en détournant son regard de celui de Ron.

Elle prit ses affaires et sortit précipitamment, laissant Harry et ses amis seuls. Ron remarqua, lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, que cette nouvelle élève sentait particulièrement bon, un mélange d'odeurs sucrées et envoûtantes.

Ils prirent place dans le compartiment.

- Vous l'aviez déjà vue avant, cette fille, demanda Harry à ses deux amis.  
- Non… enfin, je ne crois pas… elle avait l'air assez mal à l'aise, elle est sûrement nouvelle…, répondit Hermione.  
- Ouais, probablement, fit Harry.

Puis, ils l'oublièrent et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Ron ne prit que rarement part à la conversation. Il s'était assis au même endroit que cette mystérieuse fille, accoté contre la fenêtre, et regardait les images défiler devant ses yeux sans vraiment les voir. Ses pensées vagabondaient d'un bout à l'autre de son esprit, et il les laissait aller à leur guise, sans s'en préoccuper. Il commençait vaguement à somnoler lorsque Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Allez, il faut s'habiller, on arrive bientôt, se réjouit-elle.  
- Mouais… humpf…, murmura-t-il, encore un peu perdu.

Il enfila rapidement sa nouvelle robe de sorcier. Ses parents avaient gagné beaucoup d'argent dernièrement et pouvaient acheter des choses à leurs enfants plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Elle lui allait comme un gant, cette robe, et il en était fier.

Le train s'arrêta alors, et lui et ses amis descendirent. Poudlard n'avait pas changé. Ses immenses tours avec leurs fenêtres illuminant les environs, son magnifique parc avec la petite cabane de Hagrid, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, le grand lac d'un noir de jais… Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers les carrosses, traînés par des Sombrals, des espèces de chevaux à l'allure étrange. La ballade se passa bien, le temps était doux, et loin d'être humide. C'était une très belle soirée.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent tous éblouis par les décorations. Le plafond affichait un fantastique ciel noir parsemé de millions d'étoiles et qu'une étoile filante venait parfois déchirer, d'immenses torches avaient été allumées, éclairant la Grande Salle chaleureusement, dans les quatre coins trônaient des statues à l'effigie des animaux représentant les maisons de Poudlard, notamment le lion pour Gryffondor, le serpent pour Serpentard, le blaireau pour Poufsouffle et l'aigle pour Serdaigle, chaque table avait aussi été décorée des couleurs et des blasons de chaque maison, des chandelles flottaient encore et toujours au-dessus de la Grande Salle, c'était à couper le souffle.

Les trois amis allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, où ils saluèrent bon nombre de leurs compagnons qu'ils n'avaient pas vus de toutes les vacances, et on passa ensuite à la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Le professeur McGonagall se leva, et entreprit de nommer chaque élève de première année.

- Geoffroy Aaron… Mila Archambault…

L'esprit de Ron se remit à se promener un peu partout, jusqu'à ce qu'une image lui vienne en tête : de beaux grands yeux mauves, profond, doux, un regard intense, de longs cils particulièrement noirs… il sursauta et essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur, mais la répartition tirait à sa fin. La directrice adjointe allait justement ranger le choixpeau magique, lorsque Mme Chourave se leva et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, merci…, murmura McGonagall.

Puis, elle reprit d'une voix plus forte :

-J'allais presque oublier, nous avons également une nouvelle élève qui, par contre, n'est pas en première année. En effet, ce sera une sixième. Lily Chrystal, si vous voulez bien vous lever et prendre place sur le tabouret…

Tous les étudiants se mirent alors à parcourir la salle des yeux, cherchant qui pouvait être cette mystérieuse Lily. Une demoiselle, au fond de la salle, avança alors vers le professeur McGonagall. Ron la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et s'assoit sur le tabouret. Le professeur lui mit rapidement le choixpeau magique sur la tête, mais Ron eut tout de même le temps de remarquer les yeux de la jeune fille. De magnifiques yeux mauves très intrigants…Le choixpeau commença à réfléchir.

- Mmm… tu possède énormément de courage... je vois aussi que tu es un peu timide… mais tu es dotée d'une grande sagesse et tu es très réfléchie! Je crois que tu seras bien placée à… Serdaigle!

La table de cette maison se mit à applaudir, et Lily se dirigea vers une place libre. Elle salua ses compères, puis Dumbledore se leva. Il avait une longue robe bleue poudre et mauve, avec quelques lunes brodées dessus, et au bout de sa barbe pendait un petit pompon argent, afin de la tenir attacher. Sous ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, ses yeux d'un bleu profond étincelaient et parcouraient la salle en s'arrêtant sur chaque visage tourné vers lui. La Grande Salle se tût peu à peu, laissant place à un silence complet. Le directeur prit alors la parole.

- En premier lieu, j'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue à tous nos nouveaux élèves. J'espère, et je suis certain, que le choixpeau magique a bien fait la répartition et que vous êtes tous heureux dans votre nouvelle maison!

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers les nouveaux.

- Je tiens maintenant à préciser que la forêt interdite est…interdite…à tous, sans exception (son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui lui sourirent). Je vous conseille aussi d'éviter les cachots, vous risqueriez de vous perdre si vous n'y êtes pas habitués. Mis à part cela, vous pouvez vous promener à votre guise dans le château et les environs, mais nous ne voulons personne à l'extérieur après 19 heures, et tout le monde doit se trouver dans sa salle commune ou dans son dortoir à partir de 21 heures. Bon, maintenant, assez parler... mangeons!

Il tapa dans ses mains et les assiettes se remplirent de nourritures, enveloppant élèves et professeurs d'un parfum spécialement exquis. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés cette année et avaient concocté des plats venant de partout dans le monde. Sushis, mets libanais, spaghettis, tzatziki, poutine, pizzas, tofu, salades de toutes sortes, fruits de mer, paella, tacos, burritos, et une panoplie d'autres plats succulents débordaient des tables.

Toutes les personnes rassemblées s'attaquèrent au repas avec gourmandise.

- _Elle m'intrigue beaucoup, celle Lily…,_ songea Ron au bout de quelques instants.  
- À quoi penses-tu, lui demanda Hermione, qui avait remarqué son regard perdu dans le vide.

Les deux avaient vécu une histoire ensemble cet été, mais avaient réalisé qu'ils étaient mieux en étant amis, et avaient décidé de se laisser. Fort heureusement, leur amitié n'en avait pas souffert, et s'était peut-être encore plus approfondie qu'avant.

- Hein?... Oh, et bien…, lui répondit Ron.

Mais il fut interrompu par le directeur qui se levait de nouveau.

- Je crois que nous avons tous terminé…

Il tapa dans ses mains deux fois et tous les restes de nourriture et de jus s'évaporèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce repas autant que moi! Je vous souhaite une excellente année, et…une excellente nuit!

Il sourit aux élèves et leva un bras en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle. Les étudiants se levèrent dans un bruit de chaise et sortirent de la salle pour aller dans leur dortoir. Harry, Ron et Hermione traînèrent un peu derrière et furent presque les derniers à sortir. Ron ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Lily était restée avec les professeurs et discutait avec eux. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés d'un brun très foncé, presque noir, qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses. Ils ondulaient en suivant les mouvements de son corps, en parfaite harmonie. Ron se détourna d'elle et suivit ses amis vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Hypogriffe, dit Hermione.

Le tableau pivota et les laissa entrer dans leur salle commune. Il ne restait que quelques élèves, occupés à se raconter leurs vacances et à examiner leurs cours du lendemain. Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à ses deux amis, puis monta au dortoir des filles.

- Est-ce que tu penses encore à elle, parfois, se risqua Harry à l'intention de Ron.  
- Après qu'on se soit laissé, ça m'arrivait, mais maintenant, non… on est mieux en étant amis, j'en suis certain! ...et elle, tu lui en as parlé?  
- Oui, et elle m'a répondu la même chose que toi, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

Ron fut soulagé, et il rendit son sourire à Harry. Ils montèrent alors dans leur chambre, et installèrent leurs choses. Tous deux retirèrent leur robe de sorcier et enfilèrent leur pyjama. Ils étaient très fatigués et avaient hâte de s'endormir.

- Hey, tu sais, cette nouvelle… Lily… qu'est-ce que tu en penses, murmura Ron, en se glissant dans son lit.  
- Eh bah... elle a le même prénom que ma mère, répondit Harry dans un long bâillement.  
- Oui, d'accord, mais... tu vois... je veux dire... tu comprends?

La seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut un ronflement. Ron sourit et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit peu de temps après, ses ronflements se mêlant à ceux de Harry.


	2. Surprise

**Chapitre 2 : Surprise!**

Ron se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la fâcheuse impression de n'avoir pas dormi. Il se frotta les yeux, bailla, s'étira, et retomba durement sur son oreiller. Il aurait dormi encore des heures et des heures, peut-être même jusqu'à ce que l'année finisse… mais il savait pourtant qu'il devait se lever, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard à son premier cours.

- Commencer l'année avec Rogue… non mais quelle idée, grommela-t-il en se sortant du lit.

Harry était déjà debout et commençait à s'habiller.

- Ouais, tu as raison, lui répondit-il. C'est de la pure torture!

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête et s'habilla, prenant vite fait la première robe de sorcier qui lui tomba sous la main. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient descendus dans la salle commune, où les attendait Hermione. Les trois prirent lentement le chemin de la Grande Salle. Arrivés devant les deux immenses portes, ils remarquèrent qu'aucun élève n'était à sa place, tous occupés qu'ils étaient à regarder quelque chose que Ron, Hermione et Harry n'arrivait pas à voir. Ces derniers se frayèrent un chemin entre les étudiants entassés et découvrirent, au centre du cercle qui s'était formé autour d'elle, Lily Chrystal. Accroupie par terre et poussant de temps en temps des cris stridents, elle essayait de repousser les gens d'un air sauvage, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard. Ron demanda à l'élève à côté de lui ce qu'elle avait.

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien… Elle marchait pour aller s'asseoir, quand elle a trébuché et est tombée… elle a poussé un petit cri de douleur et quelques élèves sont venus voir si tout allait bien, mais elle s'est mise à grogner et à leur crier de s'en aller. Elle a essayé de se relever, et quelqu'un a fait l'erreur de vouloir l'aider… elle l'a poussé très fort et est retombée par terre en hurlant. L'autre élève s'est cogné la tête contre la table et son ami l'a emmené à l'infirmerie, juste au cas où. Tu peux imaginer que ça ne passe pas inaperçu…!

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et, inquiet, se retourna vers Lily, mais déjà, les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave l'emmenaient, non sans efforts, hors de la Grande Salle. Lily essayait de se dégager avec une force inouïe, mais les professeures étaient bien décidées à ne pas la lâcher et, au bout d'un moment, elle arrêta de lutter et se laissa transporter, la tête basse. Ron attendit qu'elles aient tourné au bout du couloir avant de détourner la tête.

Peu à peu, les élèves retournèrent à leur place, s'interrogeant les uns les autres. Ron se sentait particulièrement bizarre. Il aurait aimé l'aider, l'apaiser, la comprendre… et il ne la connaissait même pas.

Après le petit-déjeuner, lui, Harry et Hermione ne se pressèrent pas pour arriver au cours de potions. Plutôt se faire attaquer par un scrout à pétards en furie que d'assister au cours de Rogue. Malheureusement, c'était inévitable, et la cloche sonna alors qu'ils entraient dans la classe et allaient prendre places. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce et, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte, alla d'un pas précipité en avant de la classe. Il dit aux élèves, d'une voix haletante :

- Je ne pourrai pas assurer le cours d'aujourd'hui. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, nous avons eu certains problèmes ce matin avec une élève, et chaque professeur qui lui enseignera cette année doit se rencontrer pour en discuter. Ouvrez votre manuel sur les « Avantages Et Inconvénients Du Sang De Dragon Dans Les Potions » à la page 35 et lisez tout le chapitre. Et je ne veux AUCUN bavardage. C'est bien clair, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry et Ron.

La classe répondit d'un « oui, monsieur » un peu lasse, et tout le monde ouvrit son livre à la page indiquée. Pourtant, aussitôt que Rogue eut refermé la porte derrière lui, le murmure des conversations reprit et tout le monde parlait de l'agissement étrange de Lily.

- C'est une espèce de folle qui n'a pas sa place à Poudlard! Dumbledore doit être aussi dérangé qu'elle pour l'avoir acceptée à l'école, lança Drago d'un air méprisant.  
- Elle devrait être enfermée, ajouta Pansy Parkinson.

Un léger murmure d'approbation parcouru la classe.

- Voyons, vous ne la connaissez même pas, comment pouvez-vous la juger, répliqua Hermione, scandalisée. Vous n'avez aucune raison de la traiter comme…  
- Parce que tu crois que c'est normal de grogner, de hurler et d'assommer un étudiant sous prétexte qu'on reçoit un peu d'aide, l'interrompit Malefoy en levant un sourcil.  
- Je ne dis pas que c'est… commun… mais elle a peut-être quelques problèmes de comportements, qui ne changent en rien ce qu'elle est vraiment au fond d'elle, répondit Hermione.

- C'est normal qu'une pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi essaies de faire paraître les gens mieux qu'ils ne le sont, c'est ce que tu veux nous faire croire à propos de toi depuis 6 ans déjà!

La remarque de Malefoy fut suivie d'un éclat de rire de la part des élèves de Serpentard et d'un Harry qui se leva, furieux et baguette brandie. Malefoy le regarda avec dédain puis se retourna vers Crabbe et Goyle, assis derrière de lui. Il leur chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et tous deux se mirent à s'esclaffer en regardant Hermione et Harry. Ce dernier se rassit, le rouge aux joues et le noir au cœur.

- Ce n'est rien, Harry…, lui dit Hermione. Comme il l'a dit, cela fait 6 ans que j'endure leurs moqueries, et ça ne m'atteint plus du tout!

Harry lui sourit et ils essayèrent de se concentrer sur le chapitre 35 de leur manuel. Plusieurs élèves autour d'eux avaient décidé de faire la même chose. Ron, cependant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards noirs à Malefoy, car bien qu'il n'ait pas pris part au débat, il fulminait de rage. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Malefoy pouvait être aussi cruel, aussi méchant, aussi puéril, et _aimer _cela. Ron finit par reprendre sa lecture, mais les mots avaient beau défilé devant ses yeux, il n'y comprenait rien. Lorsque la cloche sonna, ce fût un Ron dans la lune qui sorti de la classe.

Leur deuxième cours de la journée était celui de métamorphose, mais comme la réunion à propos de Lily n'était pas terminée, le professeur McGonagall leur donna une période libre afin de réviser ce qu'ils avaient appris l'année dernière, avant de quitter la classe en vitesse. Ron lui en fût silencieusement reconnaissant et passa le reste du cours à bavarder avec Harry, Seamus et Dean, Hermione étant occupée à regarder ses notes de l'année précédente.

La semaine passa, sans trop de devoirs, sans trop d'études, mais avec une lenteur effroyable. De plus, personne ne revit Lily et des tas de rumeurs commencèrent à son sujet ; certains disaient qu'elle avait été envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste aux soins intensifs, d'autres que les professeurs avaient fait en sorte qu'elle ne réapparaisse plus, ou qu'elle s'était enfuie et errait maintenant dans la forêt interdite en attendant de se venger, quelques élèves prétendaient qu'elle avait été envoyée à Azkaban, et d'autres, de façon exagérée, affirmaient elle s'était littéralement suicidée... autant de mensonges et de calomnies stupides qui ne faisaient qu'accroître la curiosité et l'imagination des gens. Heureusement, certaines personnes, dont Harry, Ron et Hermione, aimaient mieux attendre de savoir la vérité plutôt que de débiter des choses inexactes.

Les vrais faits leur furent révélés le lundi suivant, au cours de métamorphose.

- Avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerais mettre au clair certaines choses, commença le professeur McGonagall. Les professeurs et moi avons entendu des rumeurs au sujet de Lily Chrystal qui étaient loin d'être vraies. Je vous prierais donc d'oublier ces histoires et de vous contenter de ce que je vais vous dire. Mlle Chrystal souffre d'une maladie qui la fait changée d'humeur et de tempérament à n'importe quel moment. C'est un genre de forme de bipolarité. Même si c'est assez rare chez les sorciers, il existe un médicament qu'elle peut prendre afin de l'aider. Les élèves qui ont commencé à dire qu'elle était partie en soins intensifs à Sainte-Mangouste avaient un peu de vérité dans leurs propos, et c'est bien la seule chose que l'on ait entendu qui ait un tant soit peu de bon sang. Elle a en effet passé la semaine à l'hôpital, où elle a subit quelques tests afin que l'on puisse cibler son état de santé, et, par chance, elle n'avait rien de grave. Ses parents nous ont expliqué qu'avant de venir à Poudlard, elle avait un tuteur spécialisé qui lui apprenait tout ce que vous avez aussi appris. C'est seulement à l'âge de 16 ans que les symptômes de la maladie se calment, c'est pourquoi ses parents ont pensé qu'il serait mieux pour elle de venir ici, afin qu'elle se fasse des amis et apprennent à vivre avec d'autres personnes. Dumbledore l'a accueillit les bras ouverts, tout en sachant qu'il était très normal qu'elle ait parfois des rechutes. Elle devrait être de retour d'ici la fin de la semaine, je vous demanderais donc de la traiter avec respect, et si jamais nous apprenons que quiconque l'a fait souffrir, peu importe la façon, de sévères punitions en découleront. C'est bien compris?

Les élèves acquiescèrent, un peu étonnés, car peu d'entre eux avaient entendu parler de cette maladie, ou du moins, n'avaient vu quelqu'un qui en était atteint. Ron regarda les visages autour de lui, afin de voir s'il détecterait certaines marques de méchanceté ou de dégoût chez certains, mais tout le monde affichait une expression indéchiffrable. Ron ne savait pas s'il devait en être rassuré ou non, et il se promit donc de remettre à leur place tous ceux qui oseraient blesser Lily. Puis, le cours commença.


	3. Beau, beau, beau!

**Chapitre 3 : Beau, beau, beau!**

En effet, Lily avait refait surface le jeudi suivant, en fin de journée. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'aller voir l'élève qu'elle avait poussé contre la table. Comme le garçon en question savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Lily et, qui plus est, avait un grand cœur, il s'empressa de la rassurer et d'accepter ses excuses. Par contre, d'autres élèves, comme Malefoy et ses comparses, ne voyaient pas les choses de la même façon.

Le lendemain soir, alors que Ron retournait à sa salle commune pour terminer son devoir d'histoire pendant qu'Harry et Hermione finissaient de manger, il aperçu un rassemblement d'une demi-douzaine d'élèves, riant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Voyant qu'il s'agissait d'étudiants de Serpentard, il s'avança prudemment afin de voir de quoi ils se moquaient tant, ayant tout de même une petite idée en tête. Il ne fut donc pas surpris (mais néanmoins très choqué) d'apercevoir Lily debout devant eux, prise dans un coin du couloir, ses livres de classe éparpillés un peu partout au tour d'elle et des serpentards. Elle essayait vainement d'attraper ses livres, que Malefoy prenait un malin plaisir à repousser à chaque fois d'un léger coup de pied. Ron s'avança, et lorsque le livre en question heurta l'un de ses pieds après s'être fait encore une fois poussé, il toussota. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui.

- Encore une fameuse démonstration de la gentillesse et de l'amabilité donc toi seul en a le secret, hein, Drago, lui lança Ron avec ironie.  
- Évite de te mêler de mes affaires, Weasley, et tout se passera bien, répliqua Malefoy avec un sourire doucereux.

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais de un, tes menaces ne font d'effets sur personne, et de deux, tu te trouves juste à côté du bureau de McGonagall… je me doutais bien que tu manquais de jugement, mais à ce point-là, ça en devient désolant!

Malefoy allait sortir sa baguette lorsque McGonagall sortit de son bureau, l'air très affairée. Elle avisa cependant ce qui se passait dans le couloir et s'approcha d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?  
- Eh bien voyez-vous, madame, Weasley ici présent n'arrêtait pas d'embêter cette pauvre Lily, et comme il ne voulait pas partir, je me suis dit que de sortir ma baguette pourrait le convaincre… je voulais simplement aider la nouvelle!

Ron et Lily le regardèrent, effarés, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu prononcer un seul mot, le professeur McGonagall dit d'un ton sec :

- Écoutez, Malefoy, vous venez importuner les élèves juste à côté de mon bureau, et vous espérez passer inaperçu et mettre la faute sur le dos d'un autre élève? Vous auriez pu faire preuve de plus de jugement, j'ai absolument tout entendu. Une semaine de retenue pour avoir ennuyé une élève qui ne vous avait rien fait, et une autre pour m'avoir menti!  
- Mais… mais ma… mais madame, bafouilla Malefoy.  
- Si vous protestez, je retire 50 points à Serpentard! Maintenant, suivez-moi. Je crois qu'il serait bien d'aviser le professeur Rogue de votre mauvaise conduite.

En se retournant, Ron reçu un sourire très discret de la part de McGonagall, et un regard particulièrement furieux de celle de Drago. Lorsque les élèves s'en furent allés, Ron ramassa les livres de Lily qui traînaient toujours par terre et les lui tendit, un peu gêné.

- Merci beaucoup...  
- Oh, ce n'est rien… Malefoy est un imbécile de première classe, lui répondit-il en souriant.  
- Tu es le garçon qui est venu dans mon compartiment lorsque nous avons pris le train, n'est-ce pas?

Il fit semblant de chercher un peu, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il se rappelait parfaitement de chacun des détails de leur… « première rencontre ».

- Oh… oui c'était moi, je crois! Je m'appelle Ron!

- Tu es vraiment très beau, Ron.

Ce dernier la regarda, estomaqué, puis se mit à rougir des orteils jusqu'au bout du nez. Il baissa la tête et fixa le plancher, n'étant même pas capable d'imaginer une seule seconde lui dire qu'il la trouvait belle à son tour. Il avait aussi de la difficulté à croire qu'on pouvait être aussi directe sans en ressentir la moindre gêne. Peut-être que c'était certains effets de sa maladie...

- Humpf… jeuh… mmeuh…, commença-t-il, mais Lily l'interrompit.  
- Excuse-moi, je dois y aller, j'ai un tas de devoirs à faire! Au plaisir de te reparler!

Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle avait un grand sourire au visage. Il se sentit un peu plus à l'aise et lui répondit :

- Aaahhh baah moui aoussieuh…

Bon, « un peu plus à l'aise » était peut-être exagéré… il la regarda partir de son petit pas léger, ses longs cheveux virevoltants, et se dirigea ensuite vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, où il lui murmura le mot de passe.

- Mon dieu, est-ce que ça va? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, lui demanda la Grosse Dame, un peu inquiète.  
- Merci, c'est flatteur, répondit d'un ton irrité Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui passait par-là au même moment.  
- Oh, ce n'est qu'une expression, voyons…, protesta la Grosse Dame. Alors, tu es sûr que ça va, dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Ron.  
- Oui, oui, euh… tout va bien…, grommela-t-il vaguement.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de pivoter, et il entra, se cognant la tête contre le haut du cadre. La lumière chaleureuse de la salle commune l'accueillit, et il fut content de voir qu'il n'y avait presque personne susceptible de le déranger. Il s'installa et essaya de commencer ses devoirs, mais au bout de 10 minutes, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer, et il décida d'abandonner du moins pour le moment. Il se laissa aller la tête contre le dossier et regarda au dehors. Il commençait à pleuvoir, et il trouvait le bruit des gouttes contre la vitre particulièrement apaisant. Il allait s'endormir lorsque quelque chose alla frapper la fenêtre de plein fouet. Il se releva d'un bond et s'approcha prudemment. Une ombre flottait devant lui, et il dut essuyer la buée contre la vitre pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et lorsque l'oiseau s'engouffra dans la pièce, arrosant au passage les livres éparpillés sur la table, Ron remarqua qu'il avait l'air très vieux et assez mal-en-point. Ron s'empressa de lui prendre la lettre, n'attendant pas qu'il se soit posé, tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Il eut un instant le bref espoir que ce fut de la part de Lily, puis se dit que ça ne se pouvait pas. Pourquoi lui écrirait-elle, ils ne s'étaient parlé qu'une seule fois… il se sentit un peu déçu… elle était si jolie lorsqu'elle lui avait sourit… et elle le trouvait beau. Très beau. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que le hibou lui mordait les doigts et essayait de lui prendre la lettre. Le volatile poussa un hululement puissant et un élève, assis à une autre table, accourût.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? C'est MON hibou, c'est MA lettre, je te prierais de me la donner, s'il te plait!

Ron sursauta et, réalisant l'erreur qu'il avait commise, la lui tendit en rougissant. Il se sentit stupide d'avoir pensé aussitôt que cela pouvait être pour lui et il décida de se rasseoir pour terminer son devoir, lorsque Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle commune et vinrent le rejoindre.

- Tu n'as pas encore commencé, s'étonna Hermione, qui parut à la fois choquée mais prise d'une légère pitié. Bon, allez…, dit-elle dans un soupir exaspéré. Donne-moi tout ça, je vais le faire pour toi…  
- Merci Hermione, tu me sauves la vie!... Encore une fois... !

Il lui sourit et reposa sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. Ils bavardèrent encore pendant un long moment et finirent par tous aller se coucher. Ron avait hâte de s'endormir, hâte au lendemain, hâte de croiser une certaine personne… il fit un rêve plutôt étrange, mais néanmoins très amusant, cette nuit là… il était assis sur un nuage avec une Lily qui avait les cheveux si longs qu'on en voyait à peine le bout, et tous 2 regardaient Malefoy, dans le couloir, ramasser des milliers de livres en hurlant et répétant à tue-tête « Ron est beau! Ron est très beau! Ron est beau, beau, beau! ».


End file.
